Le Choix
by Angie Underscore
Summary: La vie de tournée est bien différente de la vie réelle. Mais lorsque tout commence à se mélanger, Frank et Gee perdent peu à peu pied... FRERARD
1. Chapter 1

LE CHOIX

 _'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you..._

* * *

Disclaimer = Tous les personnages sont librement inspirés de personnalités réelles, et l'histoire dans son ensemble m'appartient. Tous les faits présentés sont strictement imaginaires et ne relèvent pas de notre réalité. Je m'excuse pour toutes les erreurs de contexte, de temps et d'espace que j'ai pu commettre.

Je vous présente mon deuxième frerard achevé. Il est loin d'être parfait, mais j'en suis tout de même très fière, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous avez quelque chose à dire.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

 _Angie_

* * *

Le concert venait de finir, et les membres du groupe rejoignaient rapidement le tour-bus, qui devait les emmener à l'hôtel dans lequel ils allaient passer la nuit.

Gee, qui avait un peu traîné en loge, arriva le dernier au bus. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il cru. S'arrêtant pour finir sa cigarette, il aperçut Frank qui sortait du stade par l'entrée réservée aux artistes. Il le regarda se diriger vers lui avec un petit sourire en coin.

« He, Frank... » l'interpella-t-il quand il fut à son niveau.

« Yep ? »

Frank s'immobilisa à côté de lui, et il s'alluma une cigarette d'une main qui tremblait légèrement. L'excitation des concerts les laissait toujours fébriles, même plusieurs heures après être sortis de scène.

« Je me disais... » commença Gee en recrachant sa fumée vers le ciel. « Si jamais tu as cinq minutes, à un moment ou à un autre... »

Il marqua une pause, le temps de croiser le regard de Frank. Ce qu'il y lut sembla le satisfaire, car son sourire s'élargit.

« Je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à trouver du temps, si c'est pour le passer avec toi... »

Frank se rapprocha de Gee, le même sourire étirant ses lèvres, et il effleura brièvement sa joue du bout des doigts. Ce n'était presque rien, mais ce contact furtif les électrisa tous les deux. Leurs cœurs se mirent immédiatement à battre plus fort. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas faire plus il y avait trop de gens susceptibles de les surprendre, et c'était déjà bien assez flagrant comme ça.

Gee écrasa sa cigarette sous son talon, et il souffla délicatement sa dernière bouffée de fumée sur la nuque de Frank avant de monter dans le bus. Son audace le fit rougir, et songeant aux risques qu'ils prenaient, il secoua la tête en souriant.

* * *

L'arrivée à l'hôtel se fit dans un joyeux et bruyant bordel. Tout le monde avait le sourire aux lèvres, effet propre aux concerts réussis. Ce soir marquait la fin de la tournée, et même si une certaine tristesse commençait à gagner les cœurs, l'euphorie était la plus forte et, elle promettait une longue soirée.

Chacun essayait de retrouver ses affaires au plus vite, sans toutefois être très efficace. Gee, ayant mis la main sur sa valise, décida de la monter dans sa chambre avant de la perdre à nouveau. Tous les ascenseurs étant manifestement occupés ailleurs, il fut contraint d'emprunter les escaliers, mais même la perspective de monter cinq étages à pied ne put attaquer sa bonne humeur.

Quand il arriva enfin, il haletait à cause de l'effort, et son cœur battait la chamade. Il reprit son souffle, et gagna la porte de sa chambre. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul dans le couloir. S'appuyant au mur, il demanda en souriant :

« Un problème, Frank ? »

Ce dernier se trouvait en effet à l'autre bout du couloir, et fouillait hargneusement ses poches en grommelant. Il se tourna vers Gee, et répondit :

« Ça me soûle, je crois que j'ai encore perdu mes clés et... Aucun commentaire, s'il te plaît ! »

Gee éclata de rire. Ça arrivait à Frank absolument tout le temps, à croire qu'il le faisait exprès. Il finissait toujours par les retrouver, mais en attendant, toute l'équipe avait largement le temps de se foutre de sa gueule.

Gee ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et poussa sa valise à l'intérieur. Il allait entrer à son tour, lorsque Frank le rappela :

« Au fait... J'ai les cinq minutes dont tu me parlais tout à l'heure... »

Gee s'arrêta et il se retourna vers Frank en souriant. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, se contentant de se regarder dans les yeux, puis Gee reprit la parole :

« Allez, ramène-toi... Et prends ta valise aussi, je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée de la laisser dans le couloir... »

Frank s'empressa de lui obéir, et il le rejoignit au pas de course. Ils entrèrent finalement dans la chambre de Gee, et lorsqu'un instant plus tard la porte se referma derrière eux, ce dernier sentit l'habituelle et délicieuse tension s'installer entre eux. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Frank attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa sans aucune retenue. Gee soupira de satisfaction contre ses lèvres, et colla son corps contre le sien. Cependant, avant de s'abandonner totalement, Gee se dégagea un instant, le temps de fermer la porte à clé. On ne savait jamais...

Et, comme à chaque fois, leur fièvre monta à toute vitesse. Qu'ils se soient ou non cherchés sur scène, le même désir brûlant les submergeait, les emportant sans qu'ils n'opposent beaucoup de résistance.

Ils gagnèrent le lit après s'être débarrassé de la plupart de leurs vêtements, et ils laissèrent libre cours à leur envie.

* * *

Ça ne dura peut-être pas longtemps, mais ce fut intense. Encore retournés par la puissance de leur orgasme, Frank et Gee restèrent silencieux un long moment. Le bout incandescent de la cigarette de Frank rougeoyait dans la pénombre, éclairant leurs visages par intermittence.

Gee fut le premier à sortir du lit. Il étira son corps endolori, et il se leva pour aller prendre une douche dans la salle de bain attenante. Il sentit le regard de Frank posé sur lui, et, d'humeur taquine, il lui lança sans se retourner :

« Arrête de me détailler comme ça, Frank... »

« Eh, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es très agréable à regarder ! » se défendit Frank.

« Tu sais bien que les flatteries ne marchent pas avec moi... »

Frank éclata de rire, puis il se mit en quête de ses affaires qui avaient volé aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Gee plissa les yeux en allumant la lumière de la salle de bain. Il poussa la porte derrière lui et, ne jetant qu'un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir, il entra dans la cabine de douche. La lumière était plus diffuse à l'intérieur, et ce fut un soulagement pour ses pupilles. Il ouvrit les robinets, et il laissa l'eau chaude glisser sur lui, chassant la sueur et délassant ses muscles. Bientôt, la vapeur envahit le petit espace clos, et Gee se sentit comme à l'intérieur d'un cocon.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un brusque courant d'air froid qui le glaça tout entier. Frank se faufila à son tour dans la cabine et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Je peux prendre ma douche avec toi ? Ça ira plus vite si on la prend ensemble... » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

« Maintenant que tu es là... » répondit Gee en souriant à son tour.

Il doutait que ça aille plus vite, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de chasser Frank.

La douche était plus qu'exiguë, et ils se retrouvèrent collés l'un contre l'autre. Le désir qu'ils avaient éprouvé quelques minutes auparavant, et qu'ils croyaient avoir satisfait, revint au galop.

« Tu es sûr de n'être venu que pour gagner du temps ? » murmura Gee du bout des lèvres.

Ils s'étaient encore rapprochés l'un de l'autre, et Frank put sentir le souffle de Gee sur son visage.

« À l'origine, oui, mais ça ne me semble plus si important que ça, tout d'un coup... »

Et ils cédèrent une nouvelle fois à la tentation. Ils s'embrassèrent avec application, la même envie bouillonnant dans leurs veines.

Ils refirent l'amour avec ardeur, leurs cris de plaisir résonnant sur les murs carrelés de la salle de bain. Après leur orgasme, ils restèrent un long moment immobiles, l'eau ruisselant toujours sur leurs corps nus et tremblants.

Finalement, Frank se redressa, se décollant du mur contre lequel il s'était appuyé.

« Bon... » reprit-il, la respiration encore hachée. « On se douche ou pas ? »

* * *

« Eh, Gee... »

« Hm ? »

Ce dernier était encore dans la salle de bain, en train d'enlever le noir autour de ses yeux que la douche pourtant longue n'avait pas chassé. Frank, qui finissait de s'habiller dans la chambre, revint vers lui en enfilant son tee-shirt.

« Je me demandais... Ça te dirait qu'on dorme ensemble cette nuit ? »

Gee marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de répondre. Ça ne lui posait aucun problème de dormir avec Frank, mais il y avait cependant quelque chose qui le dérangeait, sans qu'il parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus. Il chassa cette impression, et il répondit par l'affirmative avant de retourner à son démaquillage.

« Cool ! J'avais pas vraiment envie de dormir tout seul ce soir... »

Gee acquiesça. C'était toujours plus agréable de dormir avec quelqu'un.

« Bon. » continua Frank. « Je vais redescendre avant qu'on ne commence à nous chercher. »

Il allait sortir de la chambre quand Gee le rappela.

« Frank, attends... Je sais que ça fait vraiment parano, mais il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu ranges ta valise dans ta propre chambre, non ? Même si tu dors ici ce soir, c'est peut-être plus prudent. »

« C'est pas idiot. » concéda Frank en se saisissant de ses affaires.

Il adressa un dernier clin d'œil à Gee, et il sortit dans le couloir après avoir jeté un regard prudent.

Gee poussa un petit soupir d'aise. Bien sûr, il adorait être avec Mikey, Ray et Frank, et tous les autres, mais il aimait vraiment être seul, et c'était assez difficile de l'être en tournée. Ainsi, dès qu'il le pouvait, il se retirait quelque part, histoire d'être tranquille un moment. Les gens respectaient bien son besoin de solitude, mais au bout d'un moment, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour venir le chercher.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de se débarbouiller, il passa avec plaisir des fringues propres et il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil confortable qui faisait face à l'immense fenêtre de sa chambre. Il s'alluma une cigarette, puis, se perdant dans la contemplation de la ville endormie, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

Encore sous le coup de ce qu'il venait de faire avec Frank, Gee se remémora la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Ça le mit légèrement mal à l'aise de penser à ça, mais c'était aussi extrêmement plaisant.

* * *

 _La soirée était déjà bien avancée, et il ne restait plus que Frank et Gee dans le salon particulier que l'hôtel avait mis à leur disposition. Tous les membres du staff, ainsi que Mikey et Ray, étaient partis se coucher depuis un moment, mais ça ne les dérangeait pas de rester seuls. En fait, ça leur arrivait quasiment à chaque soirée qu'ils faisaient après les concerts : Gee souffrait d'insomnie, et ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne faisait plus de nuit complète, et Frank, qui_ _tenait_ _exceptionnellement bien l'alcool (_ « Des années d'entraînement ! » _) restait bien volontiers avec lui._

 _Frank et Gee étaient donc seuls dans la vaste pièce décorée avec goût, et ils s'étaient petit à petit rapprochés l'un de l'autre au fur et à mesure que les autres allaient se coucher. Depuis un moment, ils étaient assis côte à côte sur un canapé qui avait été traîné sur le balcon gigantesque du salon, et ils regardaient le soleil poindre à l'horizon._

 _« Je crois que c'est peut-être le moment d'aller dormir, non ? » demanda Gee._

 _Il désigna vaguement le soleil de la main qui tenait son verre, et il en renversa un peu sur lui au passage. Ses réflexes commençaient à être franchement émoussés._

 _Frank lui jeta un coup d'œil, et il remarqua que Gee avait l'air fatigué. Ce n'était pas vraiment son cas (passé une certaine heure, il était parti pour une nuit blanche), mais Gee avait le sommeil trop difficile pour laisser passer la moindre occasion. Il lui adressa un petit sourire, et déclara :_

 _« Okay, on va aller se coucher, mais avant on boit un dernier coup ! »_

 _« Tu crois vraiment que c'est nécessaire, Frank ? On n'est pas suffisamment imbibés comme ça ? »_

 _« Un dernier pour la route ? » insista Frank avec un regard suppliant._

 _Gee éclata de rire. Ça ne pouvait pas leur faire plus de mal que c'en avait déjà fait..._

 _Il vida le fond de son verre cul sec, et le tendit à Frank pour qu'il le remplisse à nouveau. Frank se rapprocha un peu plus pour le servir, et ils se retrouvèrent appuyés l'un à l'autre, assurant réciproquement leur équilibre. Frank se servit à son tour, et il avança son verre pour le taper contre celui de Gee._

 _« Et on trinque à quoi ? » demanda Gee avec un sourire._

 _Frank ne répondit pas tout de suite, chercha_ _nt un motif valable, puis il s'exclama :_

 _« Au super concert qu'on a fait tout à l'heure ! »_

 _Ça sonnait plus comme une question que comme une affirmation, mais ça suffit à Gee : c'était une bonne raison pour boire._

 _« Au concert, alors ! »_

 _Ils sirotèrent leurs verres en silence pendant quelques minutes, le regard perdu dans le vague, puis Gee souffla :_

 _« Tu étais chaud ce soir... »_

 _Frank lui jeta un regard interrogateur._

 _« Durant le concert. » précisa Gee avec un drôle d'air sur le visage._

 _Un petit sourire en coin étira les lèvres de Frank, et il déclara en le regardant dans les yeux :_

 _« Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'a pas plu... »_

 _Ils étaient maintenant plus proches que jamais, et ils sentaient tous les deux le souffle de l'autre sur leurs lèvres. Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard, et lorsque Gee répondit, il n'y avait plus que quelques centimètres qui les séparaient._

 _« Je n'ai jamais dit ça... Et... J'aime beaucoup ta façon d'embrasser... »_

 _Il y eut un moment de flottement, durant lequel les deux hommes réfléchirent à ce que Gee venait de dire. Depuis qu'ils faisaient ces choses sur scène, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé à tête reposée, et la dernière réplique de Gee leur laissait comme une drôle d'impression._

 _C'est alors que les premières mesures de_ Steady As She Goes _résonnèrent dans leurs dos. Ils faisaient toujours suivre de grosses enceintes partout où ils jouaient, pour pouvoir écouter de la musique dès qu'ils en avaient envie. Frank et Gee se regardèrent en souriant en reconnaissant la chanson. Ils l'avaient adoré dès la première fois qu'ils l'avaient entendue._

« Find yourself a girl, and settle down

Live a simple life in a quiet town... »

 _Ils reprirent en cœur le refrain de la chanson des Raconteurs. La voix mélodieuse de Gee se mariait parfaitement avec la version stéréo de celle de Jack White, et Frank ressentit un brusque et violent élan d'affection pour son chanteur. Avant de pouvoir y réfléchir et de se demander si c'était une bonne idée, il s'avança vers Gee et l'embrassa. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, Gee passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira un peu plus près de lui._

 _Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment, savourant encore et encore le contact de leurs lèvres. Puis, ça finit par ne plus suffire. Ils avaient besoin d'aller plus loin. Ils ne réfléchirent pas à ce qu'ils allaient faire, ni aux conséquences que ça pouvait entraîner. Ils étaient emportés par la musique forte et l'alcool, qui faisaient battre furieusement leurs cœurs. Ils partirent à l'exploration de leurs corps, timidement d'abord, puis de plus en plus franchement. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se séparèrent à contre cœur et ils décidèrent d'aller dans une de leurs chambres. Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et après s'être pris par la main, ils gagnèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent la chambre de Gee._

 _Ils avaient tous les deux eu des expériences homosexuelles par le passé, et leur vécu pallia aux difficultés que put provoquer leur ivresse. Ils prirent un pied d'enfer sans aucune gêne par rapport à ce qu'ils faisaient, et ils s'endormirent à peine quelques minutes après avoir fini._

* * *

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés le lendemain, l'alcool avait plus ou moins quitté leurs organismes, et les questions qu'ils ne s'étaient pas posées la veille n'avaient pas manqué de germer dans leurs esprits. Plutôt embarrassés, ils avaient mis en commun leurs souvenirs de la soirée et en avaient déduit qu'ils avaient agi sous le coup de l'alcool, et qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi en faire tout un plat.

Cependant, quand le même désir irrépressible les avait saisis après le concert suivant, ils avaient bien été obligés d'admettre que ce n'était pas aussi simple que cela. Après une autre discussion hésitante, ils étaient parvenus à la même conclusion : il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier (surtout vis-à-vis de leurs copines), mais ils ne couchaient ensemble que lorsqu'ils étaient en tournée, et ce n'était pas tout à fait la vie réelle... C'était une fausse excuse, ils en avaient conscience tous les deux sans avoir besoin d'en parler, mais ça leur avait convenu sur le moment, et c'était toujours le cas aujourd'hui.

C'est alors qu'il comprit ce qui l'avait gêné dans la proposition de Frank. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, ils n'avaient jamais dormi ensemble – enfin, si, mais plus depuis qu'ils faisaient aussi d'autres choses ensemble. Ils avaient arrêté sans se concerter, mais il se rappelait qu'il aimait bien ça à l'époque.

Gee aurait pu encore passer des heures à repenser à tout ça, mais Mikey entra soudainement dans sa chambre, ouvrant sa porte sans même prendre la peine de frapper (c'était pour _ça_ qu'il fermait toujours la porte à clé quand il était avec Frank).

Gee sursauta violemment mais Mikey ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre il l'attrapa par le bras, et le tira derrière lui, l'entraînant quelques étages plus bas, là où la fête de fin de tournée avait déjà commencé.

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Gee ouvrit les yeux le lendemain. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir fait, mais il était content d'avoir fermé les rideaux hier soir il avait déjà assez mal à la tête comme ça, merci bien. Il resta un long moment sans bouger, promenant son regard sur ce qu'il pouvait distinguer dans la pénombre. Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il se rappela que Frank avait dormi avec lui cette nuit. Oui, c'était vraiment mieux que de dormir seul.

C'est alors que Frank ouvrit les yeux à son tour, comme si Gee l'avait appelé au lieu de simplement penser à lui. Il avait l'air d'être totalement dans le coaltar, mais ça ne l'empêcha de rendre son sourire à Gee, avant de passer une main sur son visage pour en chasser ses cheveux.

« He, ça va Gee ? » demanda-t-il entre ses doigts.

« Hm-hm, aussi bien que ça peut aller après une soirée comme celle d'hier... »

« Ouais... » acquiesça Frank. « Qu'est-ce qu'on s'est mis encore... »

Il poussa un soupir et se repassa les mains sur le visage, dans un effort désespéré d'y voir un peu plus clair dans sa propre tête.

« Dans tous les cas, je dois avoir une tête affreuse... Je suis désolé de t'imposer ça dès le réveil. »

« Je ne dois pas être mieux que toi, alors tu sais... »

« Arrête, Gee. Tu serais incapable d'être moche même si tu essayais de toutes tes forces. »

Frank avait dit ça avec un tel sérieux que Gee ne sut que répondre. Il n'était peut-être pas direct, mais ça n'en restait pas moins un compliment, et Gee se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Il avait toujours eu du mal avec son physique, spécialement durant l'adolescence, et même si aujourd'hui il n'y pensait plus, on ne pouvait tout de même pas dire qu'il s'était réconcilié avec son corps.

Frank, remarquant l'embarras de Gee, s'efforça de reprendre sur un ton plus léger :

« Allez, Gee... Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois qu'on a autant de succès ? »

« Oh, arrête, Frank, s'il te plaît... » répondit Gee en sentant avec effroi le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Frank ne manqua pas de le remarquer, et ça l'amusa beaucoup. Il railla gentiment Gee à ce propos, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier, à bout de patience mais plus vraiment gêné, ne le pousse hors du lit pour se venger. Ils chahutèrent encore un moment, puis ils prirent soudainement conscience de l'heure qu'il était. Ils devaient partir dans moins d'une heure, et ils étaient presque en retard. S'ils ne voulaient pas faire l'objet de questions plus ou moins gênantes, il fallait sérieusement qu'ils se dépêchent.

* * *

Plus tard, les affaires furent rechargées dans le tour-bus, et ils reprirent le chemin de chez eux, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ils arrivèrent à New-York tard dans la nuit, et après un dernier au revoir collectif, chacun partit rejoindre les siens. Malgré le pincement au cœur que provoquaient toujours les fins de tournée, ils étaient tous heureux de retrouver une vie qui était plus proche de la normalité. Et puis, ils allaient se revoir bientôt : ils venaient certes d'achever la tournée aux USA, mais il restait celle en Europe, plus quelques dates dans d'autres pays.


	2. Chapter 2

C'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient depuis la fin de la tournée. La même chose se produisait à chaque fois : généralement, après le dernier concert, ils faisaient une énorme fête, puis, en rentrant, ils passaient plusieurs semaines sans se voir. Non pas qu'ils ne se supportaient plus, mais ils avaient besoin de voir d'autres personnes et de faire d'autres choses. Leur besoin de liberté était compréhensible, après avoir passé plusieurs mois empilés les uns sur les autres dans le minuscule tour-bus.

Gee était en train de conduire, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il était passé chercher Mikey un peu plus tôt, et ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers la maison de Ray (c'était lui qui avait fait le premier la proposition, cette fois-ci). Gee était heureux de revoir les membres du groupe il avait l'impression que la dernière fois remontait à des années en arrière. Mikey lui avait énormément manqué – il avait trop l'habitude de passer du temps avec lui, depuis toujours ou presque – mais ne plus voir Ray et Frank avait aussi été difficile. En pensant en Frank, son estomac se contracta agréablement. Il avait hâte de le revoir.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt. Gee se gara dans l'allée de Ray, et Mikey et lui rejoignirent la porte d'entrée en riant. Ils étaient vraiment de bonne humeur, et d'après le sourire éclatant que leur adressa Ray, c'était aussi son cas. Ils se saluèrent chaudement, puis ils passèrent dans le salon après de nombreuses embrassades. Ils commencèrent à discuter de ce qu'ils avaient fait ces dernières semaines, et surtout des idées de chansons qu'ils avaient eu.

Frank arriva un moment plus tard, et ils furent enfin tous réunis. Il y eut une nouvelle tournée de salutations, mais lorsque Frank fut au niveau de Gee, tout ce qui avait acquis la force de l'habitude disparut aussi rapidement que si ça n'avait jamais existé. Ils oublièrent Ray, ils oublièrent Mikey, ils oublièrent les retrouvailles. Leurs cœurs s'arrêtèrent de battre, et le temps suspendit son cours, figeant tout autour d'eux.

Comme dit précédemment, Frank et Gee n'avaient jamais rien ressenti l'un pour l'autre en dehors des tournées. Mais ils pouvaient dès à présent enlever le « jamais » de cette affirmation, car ils éprouvaient le même désir qu'après les concerts, sauf que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Il les saisit avec une violence accrue du fait du changement de situation, et il les laissa totalement déroutés.

Ils se saluèrent gauchement tout en essayant de garder la face, et ils firent de leur mieux pour cacher leur trouble. Mikey et Ray semblaient n'avoir rien remarqué, trop occupés à discuter de musique. Frank et Gee eurent juste le temps d'échanger un regard avant de passer à autre chose, mais ça leur suffit pour savoir qu'ils pensaient exactement la même chose : qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ?

* * *

Quelque temps plus tard, Mikey invita tout le monde chez lui pour dîner un soir. Ça faisait pas mal de monde à recevoir, mais il avait toujours aimé cuisiner pour beaucoup, trait de caractère qu'il avait sans aucun doute hérité de Donna. Ils arrivèrent chacun à leur tour, et, lorsque Gee et Frank se revirent, le même bazar se produisit, et c'était d'autant plus gênant que cette fois-ci, ils étaient accompagnés de leurs copines. Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pu espérer après la dernière fois chez Ray, c'était revenu, et en plus fort. En un mot, ça craignait. Et en même temps, ça serait mentir que de dire que ça ne leur plaisait pas. Ce qu'ils ressentaient était aussi puissant qu'inattendu, et d'une certaine façon, ça les exaltait.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent à table, Frank et Gee firent en sorte de s'installer aussi loin que possible l'un de l'autre, mais ça ne les empêcha pas de se chercher des yeux tout au long du repas. Ils n'osaient pas échanger autre chose que des sourires, mais même s'ils étaient à bonne distance l'un de l'autre, ils avaient une conscience aiguë de leur présence, comme si tous leurs sens étaient dirigés vers l'autre.

En dehors de cette tension que Frank et Gee étaient les seuls à ressentir, le repas se déroula dans une agréable ambiance de retrouvailles (ils allaient bientôt recommencer à répéter et à se voir régulièrement, ça ne faisait pas un pli), et après avoir débarrassé la table, tout le monde s'égailla dans le salon. Gee ramena une dernière pile de verres dans la cuisine, suivi de Frank qui jeta une énième bouteille vide. Ils furent momentanément seuls pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, et au vu des récents événements, ils ne surent pas trop quoi se dire. Un silence embarrassé s'installa entre eux, et la pièce sembla se dilater sous son poids. Frank, ne pouvant supporter cette pesanteur, gagna l'évier dans le but de se laver les mains. Il se rapprocha du même coup de Gee, qui se tenait juste à côté. Ils ne disaient toujours rien, mais ça n'empêchait pas leur sang de battre furieusement à leurs tempes. Gee fit un pas de côté, bien décidé à regagner le salon, mais il trébucha sur Dieu seul sait quoi, et un vent de panique souffla dans sa tête. Frank le rattrapa d'un geste vif, saisissant son bras juste au-dessus du coude, et lui évita ainsi une rencontre douloureuse avec le plan de travail. Une fois leur frayeur envolée, ils prirent conscience de leur contact « forcé », et ils eurent l'impression que leur désir se rua au premier plan, écrasant tout sur son passage. Jamais ils ne l'avaient éprouvé aussi fort avant, à croire que l'interdit fonctionnait comme une loupe surdimensionnée.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à se fixer sans un mot, puis Gee, ayant à peu près rassemblé ses idées, réussit à bredouiller :

« On... On ferait mieux de retourner avec les autres, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Oui, tu as raison... Mais j'aimerais essayer quelque chose avant... » répondit Frank.

Il s'approcha encore un peu de Gee, et il l'embrassa.

Ils s'étaient déjà embrassé des centaines de fois, mais ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être la première. C'était fort, et ça avait quelque sorte d'inédit. Gee concentra toutes ses forces pour ne pas se laisser aller, mais malgré ça et la crainte d'être découvert, ce fut dur. Ils ne devaient pas faire des choses pareilles, et surtout pas aussi près des autres, mais ça n'en restait pas moins orgastique.

Gee mit fin à leur baiser avant que leur audace ne se retourne contre eux. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait immédiatement recommencé à embrasser Frank, mais il choisit de reculer d'un pas, histoire de s'éloigner un peu de lui et de ne pas céder une nouvelle fois à la tentation. Il finit par reprendre la parole :

« Frank, je... On... Ce n'est pas très... raisonnable, de faire ça ici... »

Ce dernier acquiesça, pensif, et Gee fut soulagé de le voir concerné par la situation. Bien évidemment, il ne pouvait pas ne _pas_ l'être, mais il cachait très bien ses sentiments, et il donnait parfois l'impression de ne pas être du tout intéressé par ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

« Tu as raison... Mais on peut se contrôler, non ? Je veux dire, on n'a plus seize ans... On va se conduire comme des adultes, et tout va bien se passer. »

Gee sentit bien que Frank ne croyait qu'à moitié à ce qu'il disait, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autre choix. Il fallait qu'ils agissent de manière décente.

Ils s'adressèrent un dernier sourire timide, et ils rejoignirent les autres dans le salon en faisant de leur mieux pour dissimuler leur trouble.

Mais quand Jamia annonça un peu plus tard qu'elle invitait tout le monde à venir faire une autre soirée dans la maison qu'elle partageait avec Frank, ils surent tous les deux que ça allait être compliqué.

* * *

Ainsi, quelques jours plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous chez Frank et Jamia. Gee vint seul, Lindsey étant partie voir sa famille dans le sud du pays. Lorsqu'il arriva, il resta un moment dans sa voiture pour fumer une cigarette. Il savait ce qui allait se produire lorsqu'il verrait Frank dans quelques minutes, et il se sentait partagé. Une partie de lui avait hâte de sortir et de le retrouver, et d'un autre côté il était totalement angoissé par cette idée.

Après ce qui s'était passé chez Ray, puis chez Mikey, Gee avait beaucoup réfléchi, mais il ne savait toujours pas quoi en penser. Une espèce de tornade s'était installée dans sa tête, et il basculait sans cesse d'un côté ou de l'autre, sans jamais s'arrêter quelque part. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi tiraillé et désemparé par une situation.

Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier, et après s'être accordé une dernière minute pour retrouver autant de calme que possible, il rejoignit les autres qui étaient déjà tous arrivés.

Évidemment, lorsque Frank et Gee se saluèrent, ils furent très mal à l'aise. Ils avaient l'impression que la situation ne cessait d'empirer au fur et à mesure qu'avançait le temps, et, à ce rythme-là, elle allait rapidement devenir invivable.

Alors, comme si ça pouvait l'aider en quoi que ce soit, Gee but un peu plus que de raison ce soir-là. Ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions, mais au moins ça l'aidait à supporter la proximité de Frank. Il remarqua que ce dernier faisait de même, se resservant avec un peu trop d'entrain. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient conscience que l'alcool pourrait au contraire précipiter les choses, mais ils ne savaient pas quoi faire d'autre.

Ils firent de leur mieux pour agir normalement, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de tressaillir quand ils se retrouvaient côte à côte, avant de fuir dans des directions opposées. Gee espérait que personne ne remarquait leur manège, mais il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Il se sentit coupable de penser une chose pareille, mais il était soulagé que Lindsey n'ait finalement pas pu venir elle n'aurait pas manqué de remarquer son attitude, elle.

Dès qu'il en eut l'occasion, Gee décida de se réfugier aux toilettes. Il n'avait pas forcément besoin d'y aller, mais de se retrouver un peu seul, si. La soirée était loin d'être finie, et il avait bien besoin d'une pause. Et il se dit que ça ferait aussi du bien à Frank qu'ils sortent du même champ d'action.

Gee s'engouffra dans la grande maison assombrie par la nuit tombante, et il gagna les toilettes du premier étage. Au dernier moment, il opta pour la salle de bain qui se situait juste à côté : il y serait tout aussi tranquille, et il pourrait en plus voir de quoi il avait l'air. Après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, il se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, puis contempla enfin son reflet.

C'était bien ce qu'il pensait : il avait le rouge aux joues et le regard brillant, et il ressemblait à une adolescente connaissant ses premiers émois amoureux. Il poussa un profond soupir. Les quelques fois où ils s'étaient trouvés proches l'un de l'autre, Gee avait senti cette électricité entre eux, une électricité lourde et poisseuse, et il savait que Frank la ressentait aussi. Il se demanda pourquoi tout avait changé si brusquement alors qu'ils avaient passé tant de temps sans que leur désir ne se manifeste à l'extérieur. Gee entrevoyait le choix qui allait bientôt s'imposer, il devinait de quoi il serait fait, et tout son corps se hérissait à cette idée.

Il secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à ça tout de suite il savait que le moment viendrait où il n'aurait d'autre choix que d'y faire face, mais il préférerait être chez lui, seul, plutôt qu'enfermé dans la salle de bain de Frank. Il s'éclaboussa une nouvelle fois le visage, et ayant suffisamment retrouvé ses esprits pour affronter la situation, il éteignit les lumières et sortit de la salle de bain. Se retrouvant plongé dans le noir, il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un avançait vivement vers lui et il le percuta de plein fouet en passant la porte. L'autre personne laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise, et Gee reconnut immédiatement sa voix. Après quelques secondes, il murmura dans le noir :

« He, Frank... »

Qui ça aurait pu être d'autre ? Gee ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, mais s'il avait voulu une preuve, il l'aurait eu sous les yeux.

« Oh, Gee, c'est toi... Je me disais, aussi... »

Gee perçut dans sa voix la même lassitude que celle qui l'habitait. Ils luttaient de toute leur force contre ce qui était en train de leur arriver, mais ils avaient l'impression que l'Univers entier en avait décidé autrement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Frank en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Euh, je... J'avais besoin d'être seul un moment pour... Enfin... »

Gee laissa sa phrase en suspend, et le silence s'installa entre eux, accentuant leur malaise. La rumeur des conversations leur parvenait de l'extérieur, et leurs cœurs battaient de la même façon dans leurs poitrines : fort, et n'importe comment.

Ils estimèrent au même moment que la meilleure chose à faire était de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, mais ils partirent dans la même direction, et ils se percutèrent une nouvelle fois. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et ce fut trop. Ils eurent un instant d'hésitation, puis ils cédèrent à la tentation. Ils s'embrassèrent, et toute la tension qu'ils avaient accumulé depuis la fin de la tournée sembla ressurgir d'un coup. Frank plaqua Gee contre le mur le plus proche et ce dernier perdit totalement pied. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Frank, et il rapprocha au maximum son corps du sien. Ils avaient relégué les voix de leur raison tout au fond de leurs têtes, et ils étaient bien décidés à aller jusqu'au bout, quelles qu'en soit les conséquences. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient regretter ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire dès que leur ivresse se serait dissipée, mais ils en avaient marre de se retenir. Frank avait conscience que c'était insensé de faire ça chez lui, avec Jamia dans le jardin, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de réfléchir où est-ce qu'il allait emmener Gee pour _enfin_ coucher avec lui. Mais il avait du mal à coordonner ses pensées : après qu'il eut passé ses propres mains sous le tee-shirt de Gee, caressant sa peau du bout des doigts, Gee s'était attaqué à sa ceinture et l'avait débouclée, et toute son attention était concentrée là-dessus.

Alors que les choses étaient sur le point de devenir totalement hors de contrôle, la voix dangereusement proche de Jamia retentit dans le couloir :

« Frank ? Tu es là ? »

Frank et Gee s'immobilisèrent immédiatement, retenant leur souffle. Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi, sans que l'un ou l'autre n'esquisse le moindre mouvement. Et, à leur grande horreur, les pas de Jamia commencèrent à résonner dans les escaliers. Frank se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, et répondit d'une voix aussi assurée que possible :

« Oui, Jamia, j'étais aux toilettes, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Oh, rien, je te cherchais juste... Tu viens ? »

« Oui, j'arrive tout de suite ! »

Frank et Gee l'entendirent repartir dans l'autre sens, et ils purent respirer un peu plus librement. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, ne sachant quoi dire. Frank reboucla sa ceinture, et il vit du coin de l'œil que Gee essayait d'être à nouveau présentable, recoiffant ses cheveux et lissant son tee-shirt sur sa poitrine. Bien entendu, l'arrivée impromptue de Jamia avait complètement éteint leur libido, mais il était clair pour tous les deux qu'il leur suffirait d'un rien pour repartir. Ainsi, ils évitèrent soigneusement de se toucher et même de se regarder, reprenant contenance chacun de leur côté.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais je trouve qu'on joue un peu trop avec le feu en ce moment, non ? » finit par murmurer Gee.

Frank acquiesça. Se croisant enfin du regard, ils s'adressèrent un sourire timide. Un désir qu'ils avaient au début jugé négligeable se révélait bien plus important que ça, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. Ça leur faisait peur, mais pas que : passer du temps ensemble leur était toujours aussi agréable, voire plus, et ça les faisait souffrir de devoir constamment s'éviter.

Frank reprit à voix basse, changeant de sujet :

« Bon, je ne crois que l'on puisse rester ici plus longtemps... Je vais descendre en premier, et toi, attends un moment avant de me suivre, d'accord ? »

Gee répondit par l'affirmative, et il regarda Frank s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il ne savait pas de quoi les prochains jours seraient faits, mais il ne doutait pas que les choses allaient empirer entre lui et Frank. Restant dans l'obscurité du couloir, il décida de ne plus boire lorsqu'ils seraient ensemble : il voyait bien où ça les avait menés, et il était hors de question qu'ils se laissent à nouveau aller à ce point-là. Il se promit aussi de faire en sorte qu'ils ne se retrouvent plus seuls, histoire de ne pas être plus tentés qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Fort de ses résolutions, Gee regagna à son tour le jardin. Mais dès qu'il vit Frank, son assurance fondit comme neige au soleil, et une nouvelle certitude s'imposa à son esprit : ils ne pourraient résister toute leur vie, et Gee sentait le moment où ils craqueraient pour de bon s'approcher à toute vitesse.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, puis Gee appela un à un les membres du groupe pour leur proposer leur première répétition depuis la fin de la tournée. Il en avait marre de chanter des paroles inachevées sur les bouts de mélodies qu'il avait en tête. Il savait que les autres avaient aussi pensé à des chansons de leur côté, et il était plus que temps de les mettre en commun. Après de longues tergiversations, ils décidèrent de se retrouver chez Frank, qui était le plus près de tout le monde. Gee n'en fut pas vraiment ravi, mais comme il ne se voyait pas expliquer la vraie raison à Mikey et à Ray, il accepta. Ils programmèrent la répétition pour le week-end suivant. Gee s'efforça de ne pas trop y penser de toute façon, ça ne l'avançait à rien, et être partagé entre deux états sans trouver de solution commençait à le fatiguer.

Le week-end arriva, et ils se rendirent une nouvelle fois chez Frank. Gee récupéra Mikey sur le chemin, mais contrairement à la fois où ils s'étaient rendus chez Ray, l'ambiance n'était ni joyeuse, ni détendue. Gee essaya d'être comme il était d'habitude, mais l'idée de revoir Frank dans approximativement une demi-heure le réjouissait autant qu'elle le désespérait. Mikey remarqua le comportement un peu étrange de son frère, mais décida de ne rien dire pour le moment. Manifestement, quelque chose le troublait, mais si Gee ne voulait pas en parler, il ne le forcerait pas. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet il connaissait Gee par cœur, et ce genre d'attitude n'augurait en général rien de bon.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, et après des salutations tantôt chaleureuses, tantôt plus retenues, les quatre membres de MCR descendirent dans la salle de répétition, située dans le sous-sol de la maison de Frank. Ce dernier et Gee firent de leurs mieux pour agir normalement, mais c'était plus que difficile. Être dans la même pièce leur était insupportable, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se réjouir d'être ensemble. Ça devenait n'importe quoi.

Malgré tout, la répétition se passa bien. Ils étaient tellement contents de rejouer ensemble que ça effaçait tout le reste. Ils jouèrent pendant des heures, ne s'arrêtant que quelques minutes de temps en temps pour fumer ou boire un peu d'eau. La même félicité les habitait tous les quatre, et cette répète-ci n'était pas encore finie qu'ils en prévoyaient déjà une autre.

Il était bien plus de sept heures lorsque Ray regarda sa montre et annonça qu'il devait partir s'il ne voulait pas que Krista le dépèce (ils devaient sortir ce soir, et il était déjà grave en retard). Mikey décida de le suivre, profitant du voyage pour rentrer chez lui, et ils furent partis en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Frank et Gee ne prirent pas immédiatement conscience de leur soudaine solitude. Ils étaient encore trop pris par la musique qu'ils jouaient. Mais, peu à peu, la compréhension s'imposa à leur esprit et une fois qu'ils eurent remarqué qu'ils étaient seuls, ils ne purent penser à autre chose.

Gee savait que la meilleure solution consistait tout simplement à partir. Après tout, il était venu en voiture, et il avait les clés dans la poche. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de remonter, et de rentrer chez lui. Et il ne se passerait rien du tout.

Seulement, avant de partir, il fallait qu'il dise au revoir à Frank (il ne pouvait pas décemment partir sans rien dire, sa mère l'avait élevé mieux que ça), et c'était là que se situait le problème. Pour le moment, ils étaient chacun à un bout de la salle de répète, et tant qu'ils conservaient cette distance, tout se passait pour le mieux. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas juste rester comme ça pour l'éternité, à se regarder en chiens de faïence par-dessus la batterie.

Gee inspira et expira plusieurs fois. Ça ne servait à rien de se rendre fou pour si peu. Ils arrivaient bien à se dire bonjour sans se sauter dessus, non ? Eh bien, ils étaient exactement dans la même situation. Il n'y avait pas de raison que ça se passe mal cette fois-ci.

À moitié convaincu, Gee déclara d'une voix aussi dégagée que possible qu'il devait y aller lui aussi, et il commença à rassembler ses affaires en s'efforçant d'oublier la présence de Frank. Ce dernier hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment sans rien dire. Lui aussi savait que c'était la seule chose à faire, mais ça n'empêchait pas une très grande partie de lui d'avoir envie du contraire. Il n'aimait pas ce que leur relation était devenue.

Gee, qui ne pouvait pas faire traîner son rangement plus longtemps, se retourna vers Frank et s'approcha de lui. Il allait tout simplement se pencher vers lui, lui dire au revoir, et partir. Rapide et efficace. Il s'efforça de faire le vide dans sa tête, mais au moment où il croisa le regard de Frank, il sut que c'était foutu. Il n'arriverait pas à faire comme si de rien était, pas avec son cœur qui battait de plus en plus sourdement dans sa poitrine. Il s'arrêta donc à quelques pas de Frank, et, ne pouvant supporter son regard plus longtemps, il se prit le visage dans les mains. Pourquoi tout était devenu si compliqué ? Certes, leur précédente situation était loin d'être parfaite, mais ils s'en étaient contentés et tout s'était bien passé. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les choses changent ? Gee sentit un désespoir familier se frayer un chemin dans son cœur. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il se passait et dans sa tête, et avec Frank, et ça lui faisait peur.

Frank fut atterré par le malaise qu'il sentit émaner de Gee. Lui aussi vivait mal la situation, mais Gee avait toujours été plus sensible et il imaginait sans peine quelles devaient être ses pensées. Il posa sa guitare, et se leva pour rejoindre Gee. Il attrapa délicatement ses poignets, écartant les mains de son visage et il murmura :

« Eh, Gee... Ne te prends pas la tête comme ça... »

Gee ne répondit rien, mais il se dégagea doucement de l'emprise de Frank, avant de reculer d'un pas. Ce dernier comprit ce qui allait se passer, et il sentit son cœur se serrer.

Gee n'en menait pas large non plus. Il avait repoussé cette conversation au maximum, la calfeutrant dans un recoin de son esprit, mais maintenant il n'avait d'autre choix que de faire face. Il était temps d'enfin se comporter comme l'adulte qu'il était – et ça concernait aussi Frank.

Il se racla la gorge, et prit timidement la parole :

« Écoute, Frank, on... On ne peut pas continuer d'agir comme on le fait depuis... Depuis la fin de la tournée... C'est _mal_... »

« Je sais bien... » marmonna Frank en détournant les yeux.

Frank ne pensait pas que ce qu'ils faisaient aussi horrible que le sous-entendait Gee, mais, bien sûr, il avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer sur leur lancée, car ils savaient très bien où ça allait les mener (d'ailleurs, ils n'en étaient pas passé loin la dernière fois), et c'était tout sauf une solution. Ils ne pouvaient pas coucher ensemble, pas dans la _vraie vie_.

Gee se sentait de moins en moins bien, et il ne voulait pas continuer cette conversation. Ce n'était que le début, et c'était déjà tellement difficile. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire lui fendait le cœur, et il ne voulait pas voir les effets que ses paroles allaient avoir sur Frank. Mais, une fois de plus, il n'avait pas le choix, alors il poursuivit du bout des lèvres, comme si ça pouvait en amoindrir l'impact :

« On a essayé d'agir correctement et de se contrôler, mais, de toute évidence, ça ne suffit pas, on... Ce qu'on ressent est trop fort, mais on ne peut pas pour autant se laisser aller... Tu comprends ? »

Il regarda Frank avec anxiété, cherchant son soutien, et à son grand soulagement, Frank acquiesça sans marquer d'hésitation.

« Bon, euh... Vu qu'on est d'accord sur ça... »

Gee s'interrompit, incapable d'aller plus loin. C'était déjà abominable de le penser, alors le dire à voix haute... Ça ne rendrait les choses que plus horribles encore.

Frank, en réfléchissant de son côté, était parvenu à la même conclusion que Gee, et il sut ce qu'il rechignait à dire. Ça ne lui plaisait pas non plus, mais il prit une grande inspiration, et il demanda d'une voix aussi douce que possible :

« Il faut qu'on arrête de se voir, c'est ça que tu veux dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gee ferma les yeux. Cette solution le terrifiait et le rendait un peu malade, mais c'était la seule qu'ils avaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à se toucher et à s'embrasser comme ça. Ils étaient tous les deux en couple chacun de leur côté, et leur attitude était à vomir. Gee se demanda comment ils avaient pu se satisfaire des excuses qu'ils s'étaient trouvé pour coucher ensemble en tournée. Elles étaient pitoyables, tout comme eux, et Gee réalisa que ça faisait très longtemps qu'ils auraient du avoir cette conversation. Dès leur première fois, en fait.

Mais il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de Frank, qu'il sentait pourtant peser sur lui. Il savait qu'il y lirait la même détresse qu'il ressentait, et il ne voulait pas penser à ça maintenant. Il avait peur que ça le fasse changer d'avis, et il en était hors de question. Maintenant qu'ils étaient lancés, il fallait qu'ils finissent cette discussion.

Gee reprit d'une voix lasse, en regardant un coin du plafond :

« C'est ça... À part pour les répètes, évidemment... Et il faudrait éviter au maximum de se parler ou de se regarder... »

Frank hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, et il chercha une cigarette pour s'occuper les mains. Il prit son temps pour l'allumer, et un horrible silence s'installa entre eux. Tout avait été plus ou moins dit, pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait en rester là. Mais c'était trop tard. Leur décision avait été prise, et elle avait commencé à faire son chemin, broyant tout sur son passage.

Gee le regarda faire un moment du coin de l'œil, accablé par la distance qui commençait déjà à les séparer, puis, mal à l'aise, il se remit en mouvement. Maintenant que la mise au point était faite, il avait l'impression que sa présence était totalement déplacée chez Frank. Mu par son cœur blessé, il s'approcha aussi près qu'il l'osa de Frank, et planta son regard dans le sien. Il ressentit sa tristesse avec force, mais il la repoussa. Se penchant encore un peu plus, il l'embrassa une dernière fois au coin des lèvres, et il partit. Ou plutôt, il s'enfuit, parce que c'était de ça dont il était question. Il fuyait Frank, et il fuyait ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

Il sortit de la maison de Frank, et à peine était-il assis dans sa voiture qu'il démarrait déjà. Il fit tout son possible pour garder contenance, mais au bout de quelques minutes il fut obligé de se garer. Les larmes débordaient de ses yeux, et il n'arrivait plus à voir la route devant lui. Il s'appuya contre le volant, cachant son visage dans ses bras, et laissa libre cours à son chagrin. L'idée de ne plus pouvoir voir Frank le rendait malade, et il regrettait déjà leur décision. Il pensa avec angoisse aux jours qui venaient, et il se demanda comment il allait faire.

Frank le regarda partir. Il entendit la porte claquer et la voiture de Gee s'éloigner, et il se sentit tout d'un coup très seul. Hébété, il resta un moment encore dans la salle de répète à regarder fixement le sol entre ses pieds, puis il se releva brusquement et sortit à son tour. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ces murs. Il sortit dans le jardin et s'alluma rageusement une autre cigarette. Il repensa à leur conversation, et la colère monta en lui. Il n'aurait pas du laisser Gee partir, il aurait du le retenir et le convaincre que la décision qu'ils avaient prise n'était pas la bonne. Et bien sûr que ce n'était pas la bonne, comment ça aurait pu ? Il en souffrait déjà ! Sa colère se dissipa aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était formée, et il se sentit complètement abattu. Les choses allaient changer, et il savait d'avance que ces changements ne lui plairaient pas. Il se rappela alors que leur prochaine tournée devait commencer dans quelques mois à peine, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'eut aucune envie d'y prendre part.


	3. Chapter 3

Après ça, il restait environ trois mois avant la prochaine tournée, et ils passèrent à une vitesse terrifiante. Selon l'expression consacrée, la vie continua, mais pour Gee et Frank elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'ils avaient eu auparavant.

Gee sombra peu à peu dans la dépression. Ça faisait très longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi désespéré, et, comme à chaque fois, il était sidéré par la force d'attraction sans merci qui émanait de la mélancolie.

Lindsey assistait à cette dégradation avec beaucoup d'inquiétude, connaissant Gee et connaissant ses démons, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de concret pour l'aider. Elle avait beau demander à Gee de lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait, il se contentait toujours de réponses vagues, et il changeait rapidement de sujet. Elle comprenait bien qu'il faisait ça pour la protéger, mais son mal-être était impossible à dissimuler. Il s'échappait de lui comme un fluide, et il imprégnait toute la maison. Elle était de plus en plus préoccupée par l'état de Gee tout en étant totalement impuissante. En plus, elle avait le sentiment tenace que Gee lui cachait quelque chose, et ce n'était pas pour la rassurer.

Gee ne pouvait bien entendu pas lui expliquer pourquoi il était dans un état pareil, et s'étant toujours beaucoup confié à Lindsey, cette impossibilité se rajoutait à sa souffrance. Mais comment lui dire que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était d'être avec Frank ? Comment lui dire qu'il pensait à lui à chaque seconde qui passait ?

C'était encore pire qu'avant. Il avait cru que ça passerait, que son désir viscéral de le voir finirait par s'estomper, mais il n'avait fait que prendre plus d'ampleur. Chacune de leur rencontre relevait de la pure torture. Sentir Frank à la fois si près et si loin de lui était insoutenable. Il écourtait la plupart des répétitions, sortant de fausses excuses et filant piteusement. Il allait de moins en moins bien, et plusieurs fois déjà, il s'était retrouvé enfermé dans sa salle de bain, faisant pensivement tourner une lame de rasoir entre ses doigts. En prenant conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il l'avait toujours jetée dans les toilettes, mais l'idée, elle, restait bien ancrée dans son esprit, ainsi que d'autres idées encore bien plus sombres que l'automutilation.

Frank ne s'en sortait pas tellement mieux. Quand il pensait à sa vie actuelle, il avait l'impression qu'elle avait perdu toute couleur. Fade. Son existence était devenue fade. Tous les jours se ressemblaient, n'apportant aucune amélioration. Il ne sortait quasiment plus, restant ainsi cloîtré chez lui pendant plusieurs jours d'affilée. Tout ça le rendait taciturne et agressif, et son couple avec Jamia s'en ressentait. Elle aussi avait essayé de l'aider, ou au moins de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais cela les avait à chaque fois menés à une dispute, et elle avait finalement laissé tomber. À présent, ils ne s'engueulaient plus, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que la situation s'était vraiment améliorée : Jamia était partie. Après une énième altercation (que Frank avait provoqué), elle avait annoncé à Frank qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Elle l'aimait profondément, mais ces derniers temps c'était devenu trop dur de vivre avec lui. Frank n'avait pas dit grand-chose, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait rien trouvé pour sa défense. Jamia avait raison sur toute la ligne, et il s'en rendait bien compte. Depuis qu'il ne parlait plus à Gee, il était devenu méchant avec elle, et, au fond de lui, il ne lui en voulait pas de s'en aller. Jamia lui avait bien expliqué qu'elle ne le quittait pas, qu'elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça, mais Frank savait bien ce qu'entraînait ce genre de pause. Il aurait voulu s'excuser avant qu'elle ne parte, mais il en avait été incapable.

Depuis, il était seul chez lui, et jamais sa vie ne lui avait semblé aussi minable. Jamais _il_ n'avait été aussi minable. Il ne tenait pas à grand-chose dans la vie, et il avait laissé partir deux des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Bien souvent, quand le soir tombait, il en venait à se demander si ça valait encore le coup de continuer. Il n'avait plus le goût de rien, même pas de jouer, alors que s'il y avait bien eu une constante dans sa vie, c'était sa passion pour la musique...

La préparation de la tournée européenne avait continué, avec ou sans l'implication de Frank et Gee, et à présent ils étaient à la veille du départ. Il était déjà tard, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne dormaient encore, et ils doutaient que le sommeil vienne cette nuit. Sans le savoir, ils partageaient la même impression ça avait été dur jusqu'à maintenant, mais à partir de demain ça allait être épouvantable. La même angoisse étreignit leurs cœurs, et plus que jamais ils désirèrent la présence de l'autre, avant d'enfouir cette envie au plus profond d'eux.

* * *

Les quatre membres de My Chemical Romance se retrouvèrent donc le lendemain, ainsi que toute l'équipe de tournée. C'était super de revoir tout le monde, ils avaient tant de choses à se raconter cependant, ce départ en tournée fut bien différent de tous ceux qu'ils avaient connu avant. Même sans en prendre réellement conscience, tous sentirent le froid qui émanait de Frank et Gee.

Ces derniers essayaient de faire au mieux pour que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Ils avaient perdu depuis longtemps l'énergie nécessaire. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de se retrouver ici, avec les autres, et de devoir faire comme si de rien était. Mais, à la réflexion, ils n'avaient pas non plus envie de rester chez eux à broyer du noir.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à monter dans l'avion qui devait les amener à Londres, première étape de leur tournée européenne, Mikey et Ray échangèrent un regard inquiet. Eux aussi avaient assisté à la lente détérioration de la relation de Gee et Frank, sans comprendre ce qui pouvait les miner à ce point. Ils avaient fondé tous leurs espoirs d'amélioration sur la tournée, se disant qu'un changement de ce genre ne pourrait que leur faire du bien, mais à voir leurs têtes, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Ils se demandèrent ce que ça allait bien pouvoir donner en concert, mais ils le savaient déjà : ça allait être catastrophique. D'eux quatre, ça avait toujours été Frank et Gee qui mettaient le plus d'animation, et leur changement d'attitude allait se remarquer comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Ni Mikey ni Ray n'émirent l'idée à haute voix, mais ils craignaient la même chose : si ça continuait comme ça, ils n'étaient même pas certains de faire toutes les dates de la tournée. Et au vu de l'ambiance qui régnait, ils en étaient à se demander si ça ne serait pas la meilleure solution.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à Londres plusieurs heures plus tard. Ils rejoignirent leur hôtel, où chacun s'installa pour la nuit. Ils avaient trois concerts de prévu, et le premier était programmé au lendemain soir.

Le soir venu, personne ne proposa de faire une soiré pour fêter cette nouvelle tournée. Ça n'avait rien de bizarre en soi, mais tout le monde avait bien senti que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Toute l'équipe resta bien quelque temps au bar de l'hôtel, mais sans grande conviction et, peu à peu, chacun regagna sa chambre, en espérant que l'atmosphère s'allégerait dans les prochains jours.

* * *

Et, évidemment, ce fut une catastrophe. Jamais ils ne firent un concert aussi désastreux.

Gee ne pensait pas que ce soit possible d'aller plus mal, mais il fut bien obligé d'admettre le contraire. L'impression que le lui laissa ce concert était affreuse, comme si on l'avait forcé à avaler quelque chose de particulièrement immonde. L'idée de remballer toutes ses affaires et de partir lui effleura l'esprit, mais il ne put s'y résoudre. Il se conduisait déjà suffisamment comme un lâche, ces derniers temps. Il pensa alors à tous ces gens qui étaient venus les voir ce soir, et il eut envie de pleurer. Tous avaient fait le déplacement, parfois de très loin, pour passer un bon moment avec eux, et tout ce qu'il avait eu à leur offrir n'était qu'une pâle imitation de ce qu'il pouvait réellement donner. Il se sentait _si_ mal... Durant le concert, il avait à peine osé bouger. Il avait tellement l'habitude de fonctionner avec Frank sur scène qu'il s'était senti totalement désemparé. Il ne l'avait pas regardé, il ne s'était pas approché de lui, et du coup il n'avait rien fait. Parce qu'il n'avait pas osé regarder Mikey et Ray non plus, il culpabilisait trop de leur imposer sa charmante compagnie.

Frank, quant à lui, se trouvait (malheureusement) conforté dans son idée : c'était aussi horrible qu'il l'avait imaginé. Le concert lui avait semblé long, mais long... Si ce n'était pas l'enfer, ça y ressemblait quand même drôlement. Il avait de moins en moins envie de jouer, et ça l'angoissait. Sentir sa passion filer entre ses doigts était terrible. Un grand vide s'était ouvert dans sa poitrine, et il gagnait chaque jour du terrain, au fur et à mesure qu'il avalait les choses qu'il aimait. Gee ne lui parlait plus, Jamia s'était tiré, et maintenant il sentait la cohésion du groupe se disloquer. Il avait tout à fait conscience qu'il se précipitait droit dans le mur, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'éviter.

Mikey et Ray ne furent pas vraiment fâchés contre eux. Ils les aimaient trop pour ça, et ils voyaient bien à quel point ils étaient mal. Ils ne voulaient pas s'occuper de ce qui ne les regardait pas, mais viendrait le moment où ils n'auraient plus tellement le choix : l'avenir du groupe était en jeu à présent, et si Frank et Gee ne se décidaient pas à faire quelque chose pour améliorer leur relation, ce serait à eux d'intervenir.

* * *

Les deux concerts suivants ne se passèrent pas tellement mieux, et le départ de Londres pour Paris (où se déroulait la suite de la tournée) fut encore plus pesant que l'arrivée. Tout le monde à présent redoutait une fin anticipée de la tournée, et même si ce ne fut jamais discuté, il était clair que le prochain concert ferait office de test. Le vol, quoi que plus court, parut durer une éternité, et tous furent heureux d'atterrir et de rejoindre l'hôtel, où ils purent échapper à cette accablante ambiance.

* * *

Un peu plus tard ce soir-là, alors que tout le monde était occupé à régler différents problèmes, Gee se retrouva seul, et il gagna le balcon de la salle commune, d'où il contempla les lumières de la ville s'allumer alors que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Il était soulagé de ne pas jouer ce soir. Il n'avait pas du tout la tête à ça, et encore moins que les autres jours. Il ne vivait vraiment pas bien cette tournée, et sa culpabilité ne faisait qu'augmenter au fil des jours. Il avait l'impression de décevoir tout le monde : Mikey et Ray, d'abord, mais aussi tous les gens qui faisaient partie du staff, et surtout le public. Il poussa un profond soupir et pensa avec cynisme que sa dépression se portait très bien.

Il entendit la porte fenêtre s'ouvrir derrière lui, et il regarda Mikey s'asseoir près de lui. Pendant quelques minutes, aucun des deux frères ne rompit le silence, se contentant de regarder le ciel en écoutant leurs pensées. Puis Mikey prit une inspiration, et demanda :

« C'est quoi le problème avec Frank, Gee ? »

Ce dernier se figea, et il sentit son cœur louper plusieurs battements, avant de se mettre à battre à tout allure pour rattraper le temps perdu. Il fit de son mieux pour garder la face, mais il sentait le regard attentif de Mikey posé sur lui, et ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il évita soigneusement de se tourner vers lui, et répondit d'une voix qu'il espérait bien plus calme qu'il ne l'était lui-même :

« Il n'y a pas de problème, pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Gee... » souffla Mikey avec un air de reproche sur le visage. « Tu peux ne pas avoir envie d'en parler, mais ne prétends pas qu'il n'y a rien, pas avec moi... »

Gee ne dit rien. Il n'était pas doué pour cacher ses émotions, mais s'il y avait une personne au monde à laquelle il ne pouvait pas mentir, c'était bien Mikey. Mais comment lui expliquer ? La situation était à la fois simple et affreusement compliqué. Et puis... Il ne voulait pas en parler, en fait, même pas à Mikey. C'était trop intime, et, pour le moment, trop douloureux.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais... » commença-t-il avec hésitation. « Je préfère ne pas aborder les détails, mais pour faire court, Frank et moi avons dû prendre une décision il y a quelque temps, et elle est plus... difficile à vivre que je ne le pensais. »

Mikey ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, mais il demanda :

« Tu sais, quelle que soit cette décision, je ne crois pas que Frank la vive vraiment bien lui non plus... Et puisque ça vous rend aussi malheureux, pourquoi vous n'en reparleriez pas tous les deux ? Au lieu de vous éviter constamment. »

 _Évidemment_ qu'il fallait qu'ils en parlent. Ils avaient cru (ou fait semblant, en tout cas) qu'il leur serait possible de faire comme si de rien était. Mais à l'évidence, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient satisfaits par cette solution.

Voyant que son frère n'avait pas l'air de vouloir répondre, Mikey continua :

« Je me doute bien que ce doit être compliqué – vous en auriez déjà discuté, sinon – mais vous n'allez pas bien, ni Frank ni toi, et, de fait, le groupe ne va pas bien non plus. On fait ce qu'on peut avec Ray, mais avec la moitié des effectifs en train de déprimer tout en évitant de se regarder, ce n'est pas miraculeux. Alors, et je suis désolé de te mettre dos au mur, mais soit vous prenez votre courage à deux mains, et vous en parlez, soit il faudra prendre une autre décision, et cette fois-ci ça concernera le groupe tout entier. »

Gee entendit distinctement la détresse dans la voix de Mikey. Il avait déjà envisagé cette éventualité, et c'était horrible de l'entendre de la bouche de Mikey. Ça allait encore plus mal qu'il ne le pensait, et il sentit les griffes noires du désespoir s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son cœur, laissant à sa place un trou béant. My Chemical Romance était tout ce qu'il avait, tout ce qu' _ils_ avaient.

Mikey saisit la main de Gee, et la serra fort entre les siennes.

« Je ne dis pas ça pour t'alarmer, mais je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça... Parlez-en, vraiment, c'est la meilleure solution que vous ayez... »

« Je sais, je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux faire... » marmonna Gee en s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer. « Je me sens tellement nul, pourquoi il faut toujours que je m'acharne à tout gâcher ? »

« Oh, ne dis pas ça, Gee ! » s'exclama Mikey en le prenant dans ses bras. « Ce n'est pas vrai, et tu le sais. C'est juste que, parfois, ça ne sert à rien de trop réfléchir. »

Gee, une fois de plus, ne répondit rien (c'était en train de devenir une sale habitude), et il se laissa aller contre Mikey. Il replongea dans ses réflexions, les mêmes questions tournant encore et encore dans sa tête, sans qu'il ne trouve un quelconque début de réponse. Un moment plus tard, Mikey retourna à l'intérieur et le laissa seul. Gee continua à retourner tout ça dans sa tête, et, au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il arriva à la même conclusion que Mikey : il fallait que Frank et lui parlent de tout ça, même si ça devait mener à une rupture totale (cette éventualité le terrorisait, et il espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils n'en arriveraient pas là). La situation présente n'était tout simplement plus vivable.

Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, il voulait juste rester seul et essayer de dormir, même s'il savait très bien que le sommeil ne lui viendrait pas facilement.

* * *

La nuit de Gee fut en effet loin d'être aussi reposante qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, mais quand il se réveilla, il était de bien meilleure humeur qu'il n'avait été ces derniers mois. Il avait décidé d'agir, et l'action avait cet avantage merveilleux de chasser le doute. Bien sûr, il allait toujours aussi mal au fond de lui, mais il allait faire quelque chose, et c'était bien mieux que de se morfondre en regardant les jours et les nuits défiler.

Gee se leva et après s'être préparé, il descendit dans le vaste salon commun que l'hôtel avait mis à leur disposition. Il était encore tôt, surtout pour un rythme de tournée, et il était le premier levé. Il se demanda vaguement comment il allait occuper son temps, lorsqu'il remarqua un calepin abandonné sur une des tables. Il ne savait pas à qui il appartenait, mais il savait maintenant ce qu'il allait faire : il allait dessiner. Quoi, il ne le savait pas encore, mais il allait prendre ce calepin et le premier crayon qu'il trouverait, et il allait dessiner. Un grand soulagement sembla couler de son esprit vers son cœur, le transportant tout entier. C'était la première fois qu'il avait envie de dessiner depuis que Frank et lui avaient décidé de ne plus se voir. C'était le signe qu'il allait un peu mieux et que la situation allait changer bientôt. Il espérait juste ne pas être fusillé en plein vol.

Gee s'installa donc, et il passa les deux heures suivantes à dessiner, sans lever une seule fois la tête. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps, mais il était satisfait de ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire que c'était beau, mais ce n'était pas si mal. Il était en train d'apposer les derniers coups de crayon lorsque quelqu'un le rejoignit dans le salon. Et, sans surprise, il s'agissait de Frank. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, prêt à retourner dans sa chambre, mais Gee, emporté par la satisfaction que lui avait apporté son dessin, l'apostropha d'une voix douce :

« He, salut, Frank... »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas tout de suite, visiblement surpris par la tournure que prenaient les choses, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rendre le sourire que Gee lui adressait. Son cœur commença à battre la chamade, et il répondit :

« Salut, Gee... Ça va ? »

« Eh bien, oui, ça va... Et toi ? »

« Pas trop mal... Tu as dessiné quelque chose ? » demanda Frank en remarquant ce à quoi était occupé Gee.

« Oh, oui, j'ai vu ce cahier quand je suis arrivé, et l'envie m'a attrapé, comme ça... »

Frank, qui s'était approché, prit le temps d'étudier le dessin de Gee avait de déclarer en souriant :

« Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit un paquet de fois, mais tu dessines vraiment bien ! »

Gee marmonna de vagues remerciements, et il se sentit rougir. Il ressentait la présence de Frank à côté de lui avec une force déconcertante, et c'est ça qui le troublait véritablement, bien plus que son compliment. Il leva les yeux vers lui et, en croisant son regard, il vit que le même trouble l'agitait intérieurement. Son cœur se mit à battre follement. C'était puissant, presque violent. L'air semblait s'être alourdi entre eux et refusait d'entrer dans leurs poumons. Gee avait l'impression qu'une gigantesque force jusqu'alors immobile se mettait en mouvement. Tout son corps se tendait vers Frank. Ce dernier s'était encore approché de lui, et ils étaient à deux doigts de se toucher.

C'est alors que des membres du staff entrèrent bruyamment dans le salon. La tension s'évapora immédiatement, et Frank et Gee détournèrent les yeux et les portèrent sur les nouveaux venus. Gee n'en voulut pas au staff d'avoir interrompu leur échange silencieux si quelque chose devait de nouveau arriver entre Frank et lui, il ne voulait pas que ça aille trop vite.

Un sourire radieux éclaira son visage. Il était ravi de ce qu'il venait de se passer, et encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait parlé avec Frank, et il avait l'impression que ça faisait des siècles que ce n'était plus arrivé. Leur décision de ne plus se parler avait été une erreur dès le début. Mais c'était fini, maintenant. Il était hors de question qu'il continue à éviter Frank, et peu importait les conséquences.

* * *

En début d'après-midi, toute l'équipe rejoignit en bus le stade dans lequel devait se passer le concert du jour. Gee avait hâte que le soir arrive pour pouvoir jouer. Sa bonne humeur ne l'avait pas lâché, et maintenant il s'y mêlait une impatience grandissante. Une partie de lui, craintive, refusait de se laisser aller : la dépression autorisait parfois des moments de pure euphorie, mais la rechute qui venait obligatoirement après n'en était que plus violente. Mais Gee ne voulait pas se lasser abattre. Il était convaincu, sans savoir pourquoi, que tout allait bien se passer.

La fin de la journée passa à toute vitesse, et les balances étaient à peine finies que les portes du stade s'ouvraient pour laisser entrer le public. L'excitation était en train de monter dans les coulisses, et même si c'était quasiment imperceptible, l'atmosphère s'était détendue. Ça n'avait toujours rien à voir avec ce qu'ils connaissaient habituellement, mais c'était mieux, bien mieux. Installés dans les coulisses à l'arrière de la scène, ils pouvaient tous entendre la rumeur des milliers de personnes en train de prendre place dans les gradins ou dans la fosse. La sensation était indescriptible. C'était merveilleux, mais aussi extraordinairement flippant.

Deux groupes passèrent en première partie, et le tour de My Chemical Romance arriva. Gee regarda sa montre. Il était presque vingt et une heures pile, et ils allaient monter sur scène dans les prochaines minutes. Il était terrifié, bien plus que d'habitude, mais il était également extrêmement content d'être là. Cette journée ne s'était pas si mal passée que ça, et il sentait que le concert serait de la même veine – il l'espérait de tout son cœur, en tout cas.

Il jeta un rapide regard autour de lui. Mikey et Ray discutaient un peu plus loin, et il aperçut Frank derrière eux. Il semblait fixer la scène sans la voir, et Gee savait qu'il se préparait mentalement pour le concert, répétant dans sa tête toutes ses parties guitare. Sur un coup de tête, Gee décida d'aller lui parler. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais il _fallait_ qu'il lui parle. En les dépassant, Gee sentit Mikey et Ray le suivre des yeux, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. S'il s'arrêtait maintenant, il ne repartirait pas, et le concert commencerait sans qu'il ait pu parler à Frank.

Mais évidemment, quand il fut arrivé à son niveau, Gee ne sut quoi dire, et il se sentit comme le dernier des idiots. C'était devenu tellement difficile de lui parler...

Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, détournant rapidement les yeux à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, jusqu'à ce que Frank prenne la parole :

« Tu... Hm... Tu es prêt à jouer, Gee ? »

« Euh, oui... Prêt n'est peut-être pas le mot juste, mais ça va... Et toi ? »

« Oui, ça va, j'ai bien envie de jouer ce soir, maintenant qu'on... Qu'on est là... »

Frank se sentit rougir. Il avait failli, _failli_ dire que c'était parce qu'ils se reparlaient, mais il s'était rattrapé in extremis. Gee aurait compris, bien sûr, mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de sortir des choses comme ça. Embarrassé, il parvint quand même à adresser un petit sourire à Gee, que ce dernier lui rendit immédiatement.

Puis ce fut l'heure. Après s'être mutuellement souhaité un bon concert, les quatre membres de My Chemical Romance montèrent sur scène.

* * *

Le dernier riff de guitare de _Thank You For The Vemon_ résonna, et profitant des quelques secondes de pause, Gee jeta un coup d'œil à la setlist. Il avait toujours eu un mal fou à retenir l'ordre des chansons, même s'ils passaient des heures à l'organiser la veille d'un concert, voire le jour même.

La prochaine chanson était donc _Teenagers,_ une de ses préférées. C'était à lui de donner le départ, et il vérifia que tout le monde était prêt. Il croisa le regard de Frank, et il adora ce qu'il y vit. C'était... C'était comme avant. La même ivresse les habitait, la même joie, et Gee était heureux de pouvoir à nouveau partager ça avec Frank. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il prit une profonde inspiration et commença à chanter le premier couplet de la chanson. Les autres membres du groupe le suivirent immédiatement et, sous la chaleur des projecteurs, ils donnèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient. L'énergie qui découlait d'eux était formidable, et la réaction du public ne se fit pas attendre. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir grand-chose de ce qu'il se passait dans la fosse ni autour à cause des éclairages braqués sur leur visage, mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour _ressentir_.

Gee se tourna vers Frank, et il remarqua que ce dernier s'était rapproché de lui. Entamant le second couplet, il s'approcha à son tour et il chanta les phrases suivantes sans lâcher Frank des yeux :

 _« You're never gonna fit in much, kid_

 _But if you're troubled and hurt_

 _What you got under your shirt... »_

Il avait prononcé le dernier vers comme une question, et Frank lui rendit son regard, autant intrigué qu'intéressé. Il lui adressa en plus un clin d'œil puis il se concentra sur ce qu'il jouait (il venait de faire un pain abominable, son attention étant clairement attirée ailleurs). Gee prit ça comme un compliment et, souriant comme un idiot, il reprit sa place au milieu de la scène.

* * *

Les dernières notes de _Famous Last Words_ se turent, et les lumières s'éteignirent. Gee, qui avait fini la chanson allongé par terre, ne se releva pas tout de suite et fixa le plafond de la scène, traversé d'échafaudages et de câbles en pagaille. Il entendait la foule hurler à plein poumon à à peine quelques mètres de lui, alors que les techniciens se précipitaient déjà sur scène pour le démontage. Il aurait bien voulu jouer toute la nuit, et il en était plus heureux qu'il n'aurait su le dire. Il appréciait enfin cette tournée, et ça lui faisait un bien fou, comme si un nœud inextricable s'était relâché dans sa poitrine. Son esprit revint à _Teenagers_ , et à comment Frank lui avait rendu son sourire quand il l'avait regardé. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau lui aussi. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était presque rien, mais...

Une main surgit alors dans son champ de vision. Étonné, il leva les yeux vers son propriétaire, et son sourire s'agrandit.

« Un coup de main, Gee ? » demanda Frank, un peu d'hésitation transparaissant dans sa voix.

Gee la saisit sans se poser trop de questions. Ce contact le troubla plus qu'il ne l'aurait du, mais il était à fleur de peau. Le concert avait été génial, et ils recommençaient à se parler avec Frank. Tout se passait si bien tout d'un coup, que c'en était difficile à croire.

Ils se tinrent la main un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, et même lorsqu'ils se lâchèrent, ils restèrent côte à côte. Frank réalisa qu'il se tenait plus près de Gee qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un bon moment. C'était extrêmement agréable, et il eut la sensation que quelque chose se remettait en place dans sa vie et dans sa tête. Pour le moment, Gee et lui n'avaient fait qu'échanger quelques mots en se regardant de loin, mais c'était déjà énorme.

Prenant alors conscience qu'ils étaient plantés au milieu de la scène alors que tout le monde s'agitait autour d'eux, ils éclatèrent d'un rire timide avant de partir rassembler leurs affaires.

* * *

Rien n'avait été prévu, mais après un concert comme celui qu'ils venaient de faire, une vraie grande fête s'imposait. Tout le monde était d'un coup si heureux ! Enfin, _enfin_ , les choses reprenaient un tour normal. Ça n'avait pas duré si longtemps que ça, mais ces derniers jours avaient été comme une interminable traversée du désert. Ce qui avait été le plus dur, c'est qu'ils avaient tous fini par se préparer au pire et à admettre que le groupe était sur sa fin. Alors, retrouver la vraie bonne ambiance de concert, c'était comme une grâce inattendue de Dieu. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas encore tout à fait comme avant, il fallait laisser passer du temps, mais ils étaient revenus sur la bonne voie.

Mikey et Ray avaient du mal à se retenir de sourire. Après Frank et Gee, c'était eux qui avaient le plus souffert dans cette histoire, et même s'ils attendaient encore de voir comment aller se passer la suite, ils étaient heureux comme personne. Ils avaient tellement craint de devoir rentrer chez eux en ne faisant plus partie de My Chemical Romance... Ils n'étaient pas prêts à cette éventualité – et ils ne le seraient sans doute jamais.

Rien n'avait été prévu, certes, mais quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel après avoir tout remballé, il y avait déjà une quantité impressionnante d'alcools en tout genre et de nourriture (jouer en concert, ça donnait faim). C'est à peine s'ils prirent le temps de prendre une douche et de se changer avant de se retrouver dans le salon privé. La fête dura toute la nuit, et ils eurent l'impression de rattraper le temps perdu. Ça faisait un bien fou.

Frank parvint à s'échapper et il sortit sur le balcon. Il était plus qu'heureux de cette soirée, mais il avait besoin d'être seul un moment pour repenser à tout ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui. Wow, s'il avait su qu'il se sentirait si bien ce soir en se couchant la veille... Il aurait certainement mieux dormi, et d'ailleurs le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire sentir. Il se crut seul un instant, puis il remarqua que quelqu'un l'avait précédé. Il ne pouvait qu'apercevoir une silhouette assise contre le mur, mais il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

« Hey, Gee... » l'interpella-t-il doucement.

« Hey, Frank... » répondit ce dernier en esquissant un petit sourire. « Ça va ? »

« Oh, oui, mais ils n'ont pas l'air d'être près de finir là-dedans, et je commence à être claqué... »

« Trop de mauvaises nuits, n'est-ce pas ? »

Frank acquiesça, et il regarda Gee s'allumer une cigarette. La flamme vacillante de son briquet éclaira ses yeux, et Frank put constater qu'il avait le regard parfaitement clair – lui non plus ne devait pas avoir beaucoup bu.

Un silence un peu gêné s'installa entre eux. Ils ne savaient pas trop comment réagir. Frank alla s'asseoir à côté de Gee, et il attrapa le briquet qu'il avait laissé traîner pour craquer à son tour une cigarette. Il sentait le regard de Gee posé sur lui, mais il n'osait pas se tourner vers lui. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi peu sûr de lui-même.

« C'était... C'était chouette ce soir, hein ? » reprit timidement Gee.

« Oh oui, ça faisait du bien de jouer comme... hm... » Frank s'interrompit. Il n'était pas sûr de devoir continuer sur cette voie-là.

« Comme avant ? » finit Gee à sa place, affichant de nouveau son petit sourire en coin.

Frank le regarda, et il sourit à son tour. Oui, comme avant, c'était exactement ça.

Gee jeta un regard à l'intérieur, et une douce affection envahit son visage.

« Ils sont tous tellement soulagés... »

« Il y a de quoi, ils devaient être terrifiés à la fois à l'idée qu'on se tire sans rien dire, et à la fois à l'idée qu'on reste, vu ce qu'on a fait sur les derniers concerts... » laissa tomber Frank en expédiant au loin son mégot d'une pichenette.

« Tu serais parti ? » demanda Gee en reportant son attention sur Frank.

Ce dernier ne manqua de remarquer que Gee avait employé le passé, et il savait qu'il l'aurait utilisé aussi. En effet, s'ils avaient pu vouloir partir, il n'en était plus vraiment question aujourd'hui.

« Franchement, j'en sais rien... Je veux dire, c'était horrible d'être là, mais partir pour aller où ? Rentrer chez moi et retrouver ma maison vide ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ça aurait été mieux qu'ici... »

« Jamia est vraiment partie, alors... » chuchota Gee en regardant ailleurs.

« Ouais... Mais je ne lui en veux pas, je n'ai pas été vraiment... facile à vivre, ces derniers temps. »

Gee hocha pensivement la tête, et un nouveau silence se déploya, mais bien moins embarrassé que le précédent. C'était tellement appréciable d'être de nouveau ensemble, sans que cette culpabilité sans fin ne les étouffe. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, et ils en profitèrent pour se rallumer tous les deux une cigarette. Puis :

« Je... »

« Et... »

Ils avaient repris la parole en même temps, et s'étaient arrêtés aussitôt. Ils rirent de cet hasard maladroit, et Frank insista pour que Gee parle le premier.

« Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que... Hm... Je suis content qu'on... qu'on se reparle et... »

Gee avait l'impression de ne jamais s'être senti aussi mal à l'aise de sa vie. Il avait tellement de choses à dire à Frank, mais il ne savait pas comment, et il avait l'impression d'agir comme un imbécile.

« Moi aussi, Gee, ça m'a beaucoup manqué. »

Ils se regardèrent, et le même sourire s'épanouit sur leurs lèvres. Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, et Gee était convaincu que Frank pouvait entendre battre son cœur n'importe comment dans sa poitrine. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, comme dans l'attente, mais Gee ne voulait pas penser à tout ça, pas maintenant.

Frank ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, et lui aussi ressentait cette attente, il la sentait fourmiller au bout de ses doigts. Et il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il approcha son visage de celui de Gee mais, à la dernière seconde, un affreux doute le saisit et il se figea. Ils s'entendaient enfin mieux, et il était en train de tout g-...

Mais avant qu'il n'ait achevé sa pensée, Gee attrapa son visage entre ses mains et réduisit à néant les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient encore. Frank écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Celle-ci eut tôt fait de disparaître, et un immense soulagement s'épanouit comme un soleil dans sa poitrine. Gee ne l'avait pas repoussé, et ils étaient en train de faire ce dont il lui semblait avoir rêvé chaque jour de ces derniers mois. Et alors que Gee pressait sa bouche contre la sienne, il sut que c'était ce qu'il voulait faire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Gee n'osa pas croiser le regard de Frank, et garda les yeux baissés sur ses mains qu'il tordait nerveusement. Toute trace de témérité avait disparu, et Frank remarqua que le rouge lui était monté aux joues. La tendresse envahit son cœur. Ça lui avait manqué.

« Hm... » marmonna Gee, toujours en regardant ailleurs. « On n'y arrive pas, hein... »

« C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, pourtant... »

Frank posa ses mains sur celles de Gee. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi nerveux. Gee le regarda enfin, et lui adressa un petit sourire bancal. Il avait espéré ce moment autant qu'il l'avait redouté, et maintenant qu'il y était, son cœur et son cerveau avaient du mal à y faire face. C'était fabuleux, mais ça faisait beaucoup d'un coup.

Frank se pencha alors vers lui, et il l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il n'hésita pas. Il était tellement heureux de pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau. Après avoir des mois dans le noir, il avait l'impression que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Le sentiment parfait d'avoir retrouvé ce qu'ils croyaient à jamais perdu gonflait dans leurs poitrines, et effaçait tout le reste.

* * *

Et encore une fois, la vie continua (car c'est _toujours_ ce qu'elle fait, n'est-ce pas ?), mais elle continua bien. Les concerts, les villes et les pays s'enchaînaient, et la bonne ambiance retrouvée après le concert en France persistait, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous.

Frank et Gee continuèrent de se parler. Pas beaucoup, pas autant qu'avant, mais ils se parlaient, et c'était merveilleux. Ils avaient l'impression de flotter en permanence à dix centimètres du sol. Ils passèrent pas mal de temps ensemble, à parler de tout et n'importe quoi, ou à ne pas parler du tout, juste pour profiter de la présence de l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques fois, saisissant les occasions quand elles se présentaient, mais ils n'en faisaient pas trop. Ils ne voulaient pas se précipiter, et cette situation de passage était loin d'être désagréable.

Frank était assis dans l'herbe, et il fumait une cigarette à l'ombre de ce qui devait être le seul arbre présent dans toute l'enceinte du festival. Ils avaient atterris en Australie quelques jours plus tôt, et ce soir ils allaient jouer, faisant partie des derniers groupes à passer dans ce festival. Il écoutait Gee chanter, tandis que celui-ci finissait les balances. Le son n'étant naturellement pas terrible, ça faisait un bon moment que Gee et les ingénieurs du son essayaient de régler tout ça, et Frank constata que c'était doucement mais sûrement en train de l'agacer. Lorsqu'un ingénieur annonça qu'ils allaient faire une pause le temps de changer de matos, tout le monde entendit distinctement Gee soupirer dans le micro. Rechaussant ses lunettes de soleil, il descendit souplement de scène et se dirigea vers Frank, avant de se laisser tomber à côté de lui.

« C'est chiiiiiiiiiiiiant... » grogna Gee en attrapant une cigarette dans le paquet de Frank.

Ce dernier lui tendit son briquet, et Gee tira une première bouffée avec reconnaissance. Ça faisait du bien de souffler un peu.

« Quand ça veut pas... » commença Frank, mais il s'interrompit quand Gee posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne put retenir un sourire. Il aimait tellement ça.

Gee lui rendit son sourire, puis il s'allongea dans l'herbe, sans lâcher la main de Frank qu'il avait saisie un instant plus tôt.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, jouissant de la tranquillité des lieux. En effet, ils étaient seuls ou presque : on était au plus chaud de l'après-midi, et à part eux, personne n'était resté dehors.

Gee finit par se redresser, et il demanda :

« On en est où, Frank ? »

Il avait posé sa question sans aucune animosité, mais Frank sentit son cœur louper un battement. Il fit un effort pour se reprendre : ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois, la situation avait changé, et ils ne pourraient pas en venir à la même décision. Impossible. Impossible...

« Hm... J'en sais trop rien, mais je refuse d'arrêter de te voir. »

Si Gee avait parlé calmement, ce n'était pas le cas de Frank : malgré toute sa volonté, une légère panique transparut de sa voix. Gee se retourna vers lui, et il plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Ce n'est pas une option envisageable pour moi non plus, Frank. »

Ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle qu'au moment où sa poitrine se relâcha. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais au moins il n'avait plus à craindre le pire. Gee remarqua son soulagement, et il en fut touché.

« Eh ben, Frank, tu flippais tant que ça ? » le taquina-t-il en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule.

« Ouais... » soupira Frank, gêné. « En fait, je repensais à... à la dernière fois où on a eu une... conversation du genre, et... Enfin, bon, c'est pas vraiment un chouette souvenir... »

Gee se revit en train de pleurer dans sa voiture, après qu'il eut quitté Frank cette fois-là. On ne pouvait en effet pas qualifier ça de bon moment.

Profitant de leur solitude, Gee se rapprocha un peu plus de Frank, jusqu'à ce que leurs hanches se touchent, et il posa sa tête sur son épaule. Frank accepta ce contact avec gratitude. Sentir Gee près de lui était devenu comme un besoin, ces derniers temps.

« Donc... » reprit doucement Frank. « Il ne nous reste pas trente-six solutions... »

« Et vu qu'on en a déjà testé une, sans grand succès... » poursuivit Gee.

Ils laissèrent flotter un instant de silence, chacun hésitant à dire la suite, de peur de la réaction de l'autre. Puis Gee releva la tête. Okay, il allait le dire, mais il voulait pouvoir regarder Frank dans les yeux au moment où il le ferait. Frank ne détourna pas le regard, et après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, Gee murmura :

« Alors, hm... On... On essaye ensemble et on voit ce que ça donne ? »


	4. Epilogue

Il neigeait plein fer, et l'épaisse couche de poudreuse semblait étouffer tous les bruits de la ville. Seul sur le toit du studio, Gee regardait les flocons virevolter dans le ciel nocturne. Il était en train de mourir de froid, mais il n'avait pu résister à son besoin de nicotine. Et puisqu'il avait été décidé en haut lieu qu'on ne pouvait plus fumer à l'intérieur des studios d'enregistrement (avec pour raison que ça détériorait le matériel, mais Gee n'en croyait pas un mot), il se retrouvait donc ici, à se peler le cul comme jamais. Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu ce foutu vent ! A chaque fois qu'il soufflait, Gee avait l'impression qu'il s'engouffrait sous ses vêtements, le gelant jusqu'à l'os. Et parlons-en, du vent ! Il venait tout juste d'allumer sa cigarette, et elle était déjà quasiment finie. Maudissant le monde entier, Gee tira une dernière bouffée, et laissa le mégot s'envoler au loin, avant de sortir une seconde cigarette. Bon Dieu, il ne bravait pas le froid polaire pour seulement trois taffes ! Mais bien évidemment, son briquet avait du mal à lutter contre les bourrasques, et réussir à allumer une cigarette semblait relever du miracle. Se sentant de moins en moins animé de bonnes intentions, Gee était prêt à rentrer lorsqu'une flamme jaillit devant lui. Relevant les yeux, il reconnut le Zippo et la main tatouée qui l'actionnait. Il put enfin allumer sa clope, et recrachant sa fumée vers le ciel, il se tourna vers son bienfaiteur.

« Merci, Frank, tu me sauves la vie. »

« Toujours ravi de pouvoir rendre service. » Frank s'arrêta le temps d'allumer sa propre cigarette, puis il reprit : « J'étais venu voir où tu en étais de la mort par hypothermie. »

« Je dirais que j'ai atteint le stade critique, et que je vais mourir dans les prochaines minutes. »

Frank, prenant pitié de lui, s'approcha et passa un bras autour de sa taille, collant leurs corps l'un à l'autre. Savourant ce contact, qui était très plaisant même s'il ne les réchauffait pas vraiment, ils fumèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, prenant soudain conscience qu'ils étaient seuls, Gee pivota vers Frank, et l'embrassa passionnément. Frank ne se laissa pas dérouter, et répondit sans aucune hésitation. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard, ils souriaient tous les deux, et l'amour brillait au fond de leurs yeux.

Ça faisait un peu plus d'un an maintenant (quatorze mois et demi pour être précis) qu'ils avaient décidé « d'essayer ensemble », et ils ne l'avaient jamais regretté. Ils avaient passé le cap de la première année avec surprise – le temps passait emsi/em vite, et ils avaient alors réalisé qu'ils n'en avaient encore parlé à personne. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne faisaient pas confiance à Mikey et à Ray, mais pendant très longtemps ils avaient eu l'impression que c'était trop tôt, et puis tout d'un coup c'était devenu trop tard, sans qu'ils ne sachent vraiment à quel moment ça avait basculé d'un état à l'autre. Ils faisaient donc comme si de rien était en public, mais saisissaient la moindre occasion d'être seuls. Mikey et Ray étaient loin d'être dupes, mais ils ne leur avaient jamais forcé la main : s'ils ne voulaient pas en parler, c'était leur choix, et tant qu'ils étaient heureux...

Frank vola un autre baiser à Gee, puis, appuyant son front contre le sien, il demanda :

« Tu fais quoi ce soir ? »

« Rien de spécial... Pourquoi ? »

« Je me disais... Tu pourrais passer chez moi, si tu as envie ? »

Gee acquiesça joyeusement. Il ne refusait jamais de passer du temps avec lui, et de toute façon il s'apprêtait à lui proposer la même chose.

« De toute façon, il fait bien trop froid pour dormir tout seul. » ajouta Gee en souriant.

« Et d'après ce que j'ai vu, les températures ne vont pas remonter tout de suite... »

« Je vais prendre quelques affaires, alors... »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Même s'ils leur avait fallu un certain temps d'adaptation, ils aimaient leur vie telle qu'elle était maintenant, et ils se demandaient encore comment ils avaient pu à un moment croire qu'ils pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre.


End file.
